Paul Royce
Paul Royce '''was the district attorney for the NYPD. He appeared to be good friends with businessman and philanthropist Theodore Hamilton. He appeared in the pilot episode of Fatal Crimes. Paul was a shareholder in Theodore's technological company. However, ever since the budget cut for the attorney's office, Paul has been losing money. So, as a resolution, Paul abused his position as shareholder to make money in embezzling money from Theodore's company. However, Susan Townsend, Theodore's head technician, has discovered Paul's pattern of embezzlement. the money would eventually be traced to a second account he opened, which is viable evidence that proves he was the embezzler. If this information was released, Paul's reputation and career would be in terrible danger. After Susan informed Theodore regarding the embezzlement, Paul decided to murder him to hide his embezzlement. Paul took the opportunity to commit the murder in Theodore's dinner party in his estate. While Theodore was in his home office handling the embezzlement issue, Paul snuck up behind Theodore and stabbed him. However, Paul made sure that the stab was non-lethal so that Theodore would die slowly and by the time Theodore dies, Paul would have an alibi - making a celebratory speech to the guests. When Theodore's wife, Connie, discovered the body, the guests would give him an alibi. However, Paul was not aware that detective genius Edwin Goodman was attending the celebration and that he would help the police investigate. Paul had to take evasive action by framing the company's accountant, Alan Miles, by planting the murder weapon in his apartment. The plan almost worked, until the sample revealed that there were traces of latex on the knife handle, and Edwin revealed that Alan was allergic to latex. Paul was eventually unmasked as Theodore's murderer when Edwin discovered the embezzlement account that he opened, giving him motive. The physical evidence that proved that Paul was in the crime scene was his watch - when Edwin shook his hand, Paul's watch was on the left wrist. But after the murder, it was on his right. This was so to hide the scratch mark on his wrist, which Theodore inflicted during the struggle. Paul was then arrested for Theodore's murder. Quotes * ''“I needed to survive. Ever since my pay has been cut off short, I’ve been looking for solutions to earn more finances. Then, I remembered Theodore’s company. I asked him to increase my share to have my money tree grow. But, he refused, saying that he wanted equal distribution of shares in his company. I tried to reason with him...It didn’t work. I decided to take actions for myself and take in more money...” – ''D.A. Royce’s admitting to embezzlement''' * “But then, the technicians found a pattern to where the money is going to. Theodore was then informed and he began looking deeper into it. He would trace the money to me in no time! I had to kill him, and I had my opportunity when he invited me to his dinner party.” – D.A. Royce’s confession to Theodore’s murder. Trivia * Paul Royce was the first ever murderer of the Fatal Crimes series (not pre-series). Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Antagonist Category:Arrested Category:Criminal Category:Suspect Category:Police Category:Embezzler